PunchKiss
by boyxboyislove
Summary: In which Jay sees Charles and Metis Kissing at the party and overreacts. Disclaimer : These characters belong to Nuu.


kittyfo./162612.html

Title : Punchkiss Rating : Pg 13 (mild swearing and fake ids)  
Pairing : Charles X Jay Disclaim: I DONT OWN THESE CHARACTERS!!

Jay wondered why he agreed to go to this party. His friends Eric and Sam came along. But they had left and went away.  
He spotted May and Charles lounging and figured he'd go sit with them. But then he saw it. Charles being kissed by May.  
what?! Aren't they just friends?  
He had a million thoughts racing through his head. If Charles wanted May why did he tell me to ask him out?! Did josh know!  
BLAM Jay watched Josh slam Charles into a wall.  
oh...shit.  
Josh knew and was pissed.  
Jay didn't understand what he felt just then. He was mad at Charles but also at Josh and May. Was this a big setup those two planned?  
He walked over to Josh and pushed him.  
opps.  
He pushed too hard and sent Josh careening into a sofa.  
In minutes Jay was surrounded by the we-hate-emos pose. Jay nervously looked around and then started to speak. He barely missed being hit with a chair.  
Then Eric's voice was heard and He appeared. It was a scene out of a badly funded Kungfu movie. Eric was pwning the jocks left and right.  
Sam just stood their and yawned. "You ok Jay?" he asked looking lazily at him.

Jay , Metis and Charles watched Eric work and gawked (except Charles.  
Metis shivered seeing Charles smile deviously.  
"Yeah...never piss off Eric."Sam said with a lopsided smile.  
Jay looked at Sam and then sighed.

Metis seemed to realize what happened and looked anxious. "I'm going now..." Jay said walking out. Eric and Sam had ridden together.  
Jay walked out side and sat on his car. He dugg into the glove compartment and got out a almost empty box of cigarettes. He lit one as Metis and Charles appeared. "Jay! You said you quit!" Metis shouted reaching over to take it. Jay squinted at him and Metis stopped. Then Jay sent a death glare at Charles.  
He sat in the drivers seat and waited for them to get in. Charles frowned and had to be pulled in by Metis.  
It was very awkward and quiet in the car so Metis leaned over and turned the radio on. The lyrics to "Beverly hills" blast from the speakers and Jay turns pink. "I'm just borrowing this from a friend!" he insisted turning it to the rock station and removing the cd.  
Then laughter breaks in the backseat.  
Jay stopped at a convenience store and buys more cigarettes using a fake id. When he came out Metis rushed into the store and started buying some chips and sodas. Charles was calmly leaning on Jays car with a scowl.  
' just go away.' Jay thought walking over and sitting on his hood. He lit a cigarette and then blew out a large puff of nicotine laced smoke. "I swear if You give us cancer!" Charles muttered. Jay scoffed and continued smoking. He had been craving one for 3 months.  
"May said you quit..." Charles began , When Jay turned his head Charles was looking dead at him. "That was the smart thing to do. Why are you starting up again?" he asked.  
Jay stared at Charles and his steely blue eyes. He hated when Charles looked at him like that it made him shiver.  
He knew the answer but it was embrassing as Hell.  
Charles waited a few minutes and then shrugged. "It doesn't matter. Your stupid for even starting to smoke." he said. Jay glared at Charles and then spit out the cigerete. "I quit so You'd like me you ASS!! " he shouted.  
Charles actaully looked surprised. He stared at Jay with wide eyes. Metis had started to come out but hid.  
After awhile Charles started snickering. "You...you.. stupid blond airhead." he muttered.  
Then he stood up and walked over to Jay. He pulled jay's ponytail of bleach blond hair and kissed him. His tongue slid into Jays mouth as he pinned Jay against the car.  
holy crap! Charles is a really good kisser! jay screamed inwardly. Though he could faintly taste a beer on his lips.  
After a few lip smacks Charles pulled away and was quiet. Jay's face was the brightest shade of red right now. He smiled softly.  
Then Charles totally killed the mood.  
"PHEW!! ASH BREATH!" Charles complained spitting. Metis sighed and handed Charles a soda.  
"That's why i hate smokers.. kissing them is like licking a ash tray." he added with a sly smirk.  
Jay looked at him and then rolled his eyes. "I get the hint this is my last one. " he promised. Charles shook his head and grabbed the box and haft used cig. He chucked it into a puddle and then slid into the back seat.  
"so i want a foot long club , salt and pepper chips and a large cup of lemonade for lunch tomorrow." charles told Metis.  
Jay stared at them drinking their sodas and sighed. Metis looked up and handed Jay a Monster Roasted(tm). "Aw.. the little scene kid is pouting." Charles teased


End file.
